Cuento de terror para no dormir
by Carol FVargas
Summary: One-shot de terror de un mundo donde no hay una Akane para Ranma.


_Traigo a ustedes este humilde relato de un mundo donde no hay una Akane para Ranma._

 _No tuve la genialidad de inventar a los personajes, más disfruto ocuparlos para propositos egoistas no lucrativos._

- _0_ -

 ** _-Akane… Akane… ¡Akane!-_** eso último se escuchó más ansioso de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero comienzo a preocuparme- **_¡AKANE!-_**

 ** _-¿Qué pasa?-_**

Escucho tu melodiosa voz responderme tranquilamente mientras entras al cuarto, te ves tan hermosa, simplemente angelical.

 ** _-¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupaste-_** sé que es el reclamo de un niño, pero no me importa.

 ** _-Solo fui por una manzana ¿quieres?-_** me extiendes tu mano con la tentadora fruta en ella.

No puedo resistirme, te tomo de la muñeca para acercarte, te rodeo con mis brazos; adoro sentirte junto a mi, tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan tierna. Beso tu cabeza, recorro con mis labios tu rostro hasta toparme con tu suculenta boca, me gusta saborearte, morderte, meterme, devorarte.

Mis manos recorren plenamente tu cuerpo como siempre lo desee, desde tus delicados hombros a tu fina cintura, tu bien formada retaguardia me la sé de memoria y no me canso de reclamarla, tus firmes pechos ya no son un terreno prohibido para mí que ahora recorro con avidez; aquella piel que tu ropa más suave resguarda es más delicada que el resto, ni que decir del aterciopelado pubis que recorro a placer. Me encanta escuchar cómo intentas reprimir tus gemidos en cuanto mis dedos comienzan a buscar ese recóndito lugar que solo yo sé cómo acariciar, mis falanges te asaltan ansiosas, la humedad que emanas me indica que el momento ha llegado. Mi erecto miembro te clama, está más que dispuesto a llegar a tu rincón más apartado para saciarse las veces que le plazca.

Te guío a la cama para recostarte con urgencia, con una mano apenas alcanzó a ladear tu ahora estorbosa ropa interior mientras torpemente con la otra me libero a mi mismo. Con premura me hundo en ti hasta eliminar la distancia entre nosotros, gimes extasiada de mi violencia, sé que te gusta, siempre te ha gustado.

Comienzo a moverme frenéticamente entrando y saliendo de aquel recoveco que solo en mis más secretas fantasías pensé reclamar como mío; siento tus uñas clavarse en mi piel, signo inequívoco de tu cercano éxtasis, me excita aún más saber el delirio que te provoco. En cuestión de segundos mi falo es acariciado por tu orgasmo, me permito liberar deliciosamente mi semilla en tu interior, dejándonos a ambos exhaustos y satisfechos.

Apenas parpadeo me encuentro solo, nuevamente.

 ** _-¡Akane! ¡AKANE!-_**

Nada. Solo silencio.

Escucho ruidos que vienen de otra habitación, recordatorio de que no estoy solo.

Me pongo el pantalón y bajo sigilosamente, ahí está ella, usando solo mi camisa roja, dándome la espalda, preparando algo de cenar. Me acerco con cuidado, observo que de su lado derecho está el cuchillo con el que rebanaba algo; de un rápido movimiento lo agarro para hundirlo hasta el mango en la blanca carne de su pierna, lo giró mientras con mi otra mano tapo su boca para que sus gritos no alerten a los vecinos. Poco a poco deja de luchar, sus fuerzas flaquean y se deja caer entre mis brazos, sin vida.

La llevo al patio de atrás donde ya está listo el hoyo que la recibirá, la aviento asqueado a la tierra, sonrío satisfecho, ya no volveré a ver esos horrorosos ojos azules ni la escucharé llamarme "Ran-chan" nunca más. Por fin está donde se merece, enterrada como un animal en el rincón más alejado de la casa, haciendo compañía a una gata china agusanada que tampoco extrañaré.

Si no fuera por esas dos estarías a mi lado, Akane. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan cobarde, si te hubiera dicho a tiempo lo que sentía no tendría que sufrir ahora. Pero era demasiado joven y estúpido, creí que tendría toda la vida para hacerlo, cuán equivocado estaba.

Hay tantas cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento, solo me queda el buscarte fugazmente en cuerpos extraños; encontrarte por pequeños lapsos de tiempo escondida en una mirada, una sonrisa, el destello del cabello, hasta que me abandonas nuevamente dejándome vacío y sólo con mujeres que repudio por no ser tú.

Al fin pude acabar con aquellas que causaron todo, fue difícil convencerlas de que te había olvidado, sobre todo porque sabían su culpa, más confiaron cuando les hice creer que las anhelaba tanto como a ti.

Ahora solo me queda una sola persona que tiene que pagar por haberte hecho daño, solo un individuo que no merece ni la pena de ocuparse de él pero que es necesario castigar en tu nombre.

Akane…

Siento tu ausencia en la derruida casa que en otro tiempo fue el gran Dojo Tendo propiedad de tu padre, ese que me ofrecieron dirigir pero que mi maldito orgullo me impidió aceptar junto con mis sentimientos por ti.

Aunque lo negaran, todos sabíamos que era mi culpa. De saber que aquel día sería diferente de los demás no hubiera caminado contigo por la orilla del río, no hubiera permitido que aquellas mujeres se burlaran de ti una vez más, no me hubiera dejado llevar por sus trucos, no me hubiera distraído perdiéndote de vista lo suficiente para que cayeras irremediablemente al agua después de la bomba que lanzaron, no hubiera tardado tanto en darme cuenta que estabas luchando por salir a flote, no hubiera dejado que tus pulmones se llenarán de agua, no te hubiera dejado morir.

Akane…

Te llamo mientras siento la sangre de mi arteria correr rápidamente por mi pierna, con cada latido de mi corazón la vida me abandona y me siento más cerca de ti.

Al fin siento tu mano sobre la mía, apenas puedo abrir los ojos para verte frente a mi, luciendo una de las hermosas sonrisas tuyas de las que me enamoré, tomas mi rostro entre tus dedos, suavemente me jalas hacia ti incitándome a levantar. Me siento ligero, libre.

Al fin juntos, por siempre, Akane.

- _0_ -

Ranma… Ranma… llevas tanto tiempo en esta cama que ya ni la sombra del fuerte guerrero que eras queda.

Acaricio tu rostro con añoranza, éramos tan jóvenes y estúpidos, si tan solo no hubiéramos caído en la trampa aquel día en el rio tal vez ahora estaríamos juntos. Pero tu maldito orgullo te impidió ver nuevamente que te encaminabas a una muerte segura, la bomba que lanzaron te dio de lleno en el pecho y rostro causándote heridas terribles además de haber caído de cabeza inconsciente desde una gran altura.

Han pasado más de cinco años desde aquello, tus prometidas se fueron yendo una a una al ver el terrible estado en que quedaste, no soportaron ver el declive de aquel gran hombre que ellas mismas mataron.

Al principio les reproche que te abandonaran después de tanto supuesto amor que te profesaron, más ahora, las entiendo. También debo irme, Ranma.

 ** _-Akane ¿sigues aquí?-_**

 ** _-Sí, estaba despidiéndome. ¿Crees que algún día se recuperará?-_**

 ** _-Es incierto, la caída y las heridas que tuvo fueron bastante graves, además que han pasado años y no ha habido cambios-_**

 ** _-¿Crees que si despierta, me lo reproche?-_**

 ** _-No. Él hubiera querido que fueras feliz… Akane, dime… realmente… ¿ya no lo amas?-_**

 ** _-Yo… no puedo amarlo más, no después de… después de lo vivido a tu lado. Ahora solo hay un hombre en mi corazón y ese eres tú, Ono Tofu. Gracias por haber cuidado de él… por haber cuidado de ambos siempre-_**

 ** _-Sabes que lo hago porque te amo. Ahora es tiempo de irte, hay muchas cosas que hacer aún y nuestra boda es mañana-_**

 ** _-Sí… Hasta siempre, Ranma-_**

- _0_ -

Un grito desgarrador rompe el silencio de la noche, apenas incorporado, bañado en sudor, Ranma siente salir de sus ojos un líquido salado y cálido como hacía tiempo no escapaba. A su lado su padre-panda sigue roncando como si nada hubiera pasado, nadie más parece haberse percatado de su personal angustia.

De repente, la puerta de su habitación se abre dando paso a una linda chica enfundada en un ligero pijama amarillo.

 ** _-¿Ranma? ¿estás bien? Te escuché gritar-_**

 ** _-¿A… kane? ¿Realmente eres tú? ¿Esta todo bien?-_**

 ** _-Eso debería preguntar yo, estás diciendo tonterías, sigues dormido-_** algo turbada la joven posa su mano sobre la masculina frente- **_fiebre no tienes, debió ser solo un mal sueño-_**

 ** _-Pero… pero… ¡estás bien! ¡estás bien! ¡Sigues viva! ¡Yo estoy bien!-_** el joven recorría alternativamente su rostro y el femenino- **_dime, Akane, ¿Es tarde? ¿Te casaste con el doctor Tofu?-_**

 ** _-¿¡Qué!? ¡No digas idioteces! ¿¡Cómo voy a casarme yo con el doctor Tofu?! Sabes muy bien que él ama a Kasumi y yo… pues… yo… no le amo-_** turbada la chica baja los ojos para evitar ser descubierta.

Al tiempo que Ranma murmura un quedo " _gracias_ " toma a la joven entre sus brazos posesivamente, acomodando su cabeza en el delicado cuello, aspirando aquel perfume que tan bien conoce y tanto lo enloquece.

Akane se queda quieta ante el sorpresivo gesto, más en poco tiempo corresponde a aquel abrazo para confortarse mutuamente.

 ** _-Akane, no vuelvas a dejarme ¿quieres? Por favor, no vuelvas a irte-_**

La muchacha siente mojarse su ropa con la tristeza de su prometido, no sabe bien qué es lo que pasa, piensa que quizás también sea un sueño como del que acababa de despertar donde peleaba fieramente con la muerte para evitar que se llevara a Ranma. Con fuerza se adhiere al fuerte cuerpo del frágil guerrero ante ella, también deja escapar su llanto mezcla de alivio y melancolía.

 ** _-Jamás-_**

Solo la noche fue testigo de aquella promesa entre dos corazones que se amarían eternamente, sentimientos declarándose por primera vez, almas tratando de curar el miedo que los sueños sacaron a flote y así construir los cimientos de una buena vida, una donde estaban juntos, hasta la muerte.

- _0_ -

 _Disculparán_ _si les parece oscuro el texto al principio, intenté escribir algo con motivo de las fiestas de los fieles difuntos, más la vida cotidiana me impidió sacarlo en tiempo y forma además de no poder hacerlo de una extensión suficiente como para cumplir un reto que tenía intención de hacer._ _Debo confesar que en un principio el texto terminaba en el segundo apartado, donde se revela la boda de Akane y Tofu para que fuera un auténtico cuento de terror, más me fue imposible dejar a Akane y Ranma separados._ _¡Gracias a tod@s l@s que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review o siquiera leer a este humilde intento de escritura!_


End file.
